


Spend it With You

by Kiyo_Ishi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Afterlife, Death, M/M, Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa, There are mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyo_Ishi/pseuds/Kiyo_Ishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Warning for up to Chapter 3!</p>
<p>Ishimaru Kiyotaka has just passed away and is now in the afterlife. There, he meets his friend, Mondo Oowada once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend it With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, second fanfiction is written! Yay!  
> I'm not sure if I will be keeping this once a week thing going, but I will make an attempt to!
> 
> Anyways, in this one they already are in an implied relationship! So there will be some cute stuff going on :3
> 
> Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy reading this!

_Thud, thud. Thud, thud. Thud, thud_

Ishimaru groaned, slowly making his way to a sitting position as he  
opened his eyes. He squinted, looking around the pure white room he was  
located in. For miles and miles, all he could see was white.  
"Where.. Where am I? What has happened to me..?!"  
He then felt that pain again, right in the back of his head.

_Thud, thud. Thud, thud._

He reached behind him, feeling the spot that was aching. As he touched  
the skin behind his head he felt something.. Sticky.  
He pulled his hand back and shakily brought it up to his face.  
He saw blood.  
It was pink, sticky blood that was now on his hand.  
His breathing picked up as he saw this, his anxiety only getting worse.  
"What happened.. What happened..?!"

Slowly, the pain in his head subsided, and something new took its  
place. They were memories. Memories of a note slipping under his door.  
Memories of meeting Yamada in that storage room. Memories of the hard  
hammer hitting the back of his head and--

"I.. Ishi.. Ishimaru..."

Ishimaru whipped around, looking at the new person that invaded his  
space. To his surprise, It was Mondo.  
Mondo, his friend, his _Kyoudai_. The one who he had to watch die in  
that goddamned cage..  
The one who he had let die.  
Ishimaru froze, a look of fear and confusion overcoming him as Mondo  
approached. He looked as he always did, with his pompadour and bikers  
jacket. It looked as though nothing had ever happened to him in the first  
place.  
Mondo then reached towards him, but to his surprise Ishimaru yelled. He  
yelled and fell to the ground, suddenly overcome with tears.

Mondo followed the other to the ground, reaching out towards him. He  
wanted to comfort the smaller male, the hold him like he used to. To  
just get him to stop making that choking noise..  
But Ishimaru just twitched away from his touch. He cowered as if he were  
in fear, sobbing all the harder.  
"Ishi.. Ya gotta tell me what's wrong, man.. I mean, this ain't exactly  
the happiest place to be but.. We are back together now, yeah? Don't  
gotta cry."  
Ishimaru whimpered, shaking as he spoke in a quiet tone.  
"I-I.. You are.. I let you die.. I-I let you die.."

Mondo got a confused look on his face. Is that really what Ishimaru  
thought? He in no way blamed the other male for his death.. It was his  
fault for letting his anger get the best of him.  
"Ishi.. That ain't true. It ain't your fault that I died, that shit is  
on me, yeah? S'my fault, not yours."  
Mondo reached towards the prefect again. When he saw no flinch, he  
placed his hand on the others back and began to make soothing circles.  
Ishimaru sighed, still crying but not as violently as before. He leaned  
a bit into Mondo, enjoying the surprising warmth that the biker had.  
"K..Kyoudai.. I am so sorry.."  
"Shhhh.. It ain't your fault, Ishi. I don't blame ya for anythin'."  
Mondo continued to say small nothings to Ishimaru, pressing kisses into  
the top of his head between each word.

After some time passed, Ishimaru finally moved back. He wiped at his  
eyes and looked up to Mondo.  
"Kyoudai.. Where am I?"  
Mondo sighed and looked down, taking some time to collect his words  
before speaking.  
"Well.. Guess ya could say this is the after life. Actually, this shit  
ain't. This is more of a.. Waitin' room, of sorts? Shit, sorry.. That  
was a fuckin' bad explanation.."  
Ishimaru shook his head, his breathing returning to normal.  
"No, that was a fine explanation. It is simply a lot to take in.."  
"Yeah.. I can get that. Freaked me out when I first got here. If it  
weren't for Chi, I dunno what I woulda done.."  
Ishimaru got a questioning look on his face.  
"Wait.. Fujisaki-kun is here?"  
"Ah.. Yeah. Forgot to mention but, everyone who dies ends up here. I  
can.. Take ya to 'em, if ya want?"  
Ishimaru nodded and quickly stood, taking a few wobbly steps forward.  
Mondo followed, grabbing the other by the hand and tugging him close to  
support him.  
"Careful there, Ishi.."  
Mondo reached over and turned the others head so they were eye to eye.  
He then leaned down and pressed his lips against Ishimaru's, savoring the  
warmth and the softness of it. He then pulled back and placed his head  
against the others.  
".. I did really miss ya, ya know.."  
"I.. I have missed you as well. More than you can possibly know.. You do  
not how much I longed to see you again, Kyoudai."  
Mondo leaned down and gave Ishimaru another peck on the lips. He then  
smiled.  
"Well.. Now we got all the time in the world to spend with each other."


End file.
